rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
The Blacklabel Syndicate
The Blacklabel Syndicate 'employs a various amount of races under them, though the majority are goblins. The source of their revenue and power comes from their domination of trade overseas, various neutral establishments that serve the public, as well as their feared military forces and technology. Blacklabel weapon manufacturers are among the greatest minds of this time, and ensure that their tools will never fail the company. Because of this, they have become one of the most successful and largest mercenary companies throughout Azeroth. Though, even with such power and trade with various cartels and groups, they have kept a strict neutrality code and make it a point not to meddle in the affairs of the Horde and Alliance. Security and caution are the keys to the mobster’s success. Though as turmoiled unrest sways across all of Azeroth, including back home in Kezan, this code may soon have to be fraught. We're a transcendent from the Tradeswar, an' we deal specifically with merchandise in and out of booty bay varying from the black market (i.e drugs, weapons, etc.), we’re a mafia that deals with a lot of notoriety. Although we may reside in Booty-Bay majority of the time, we also have a city by the name of Blacksludge filled with industrial advancements in goblin technologies and military advantages/projects being way above any damages that have been caused in Kezan, a tropical island homeland of the goblins. Currency The Blacklabel Syndicate uses the in-game currency called Macaroons (paper money from Kezan), which has been used by many other goblin groups. You can obtain these Macaroons in a various amount of ways: Attending events, recruiting members ICly and/or OOCly, starting your own business, becoming your own boss, etc. Leadership Blacklabel, an independent mercenary company, is ruled entirely by a single Baron. His decisions are final and cannot be legally overrided. The current Baron of Blacklabel is Tony ‘Veyron’ and he has ruled for nearly all his adulthood authoritatively and ingeniously, making sure to keep order throughout the company. ‘Momma’ Hardwrench runs the family, ensuring members values and decisions are in good deed for the mafia. Though the Baron is dominant and significant, he cannot control all of his territory, for it is too extensive and substantial in size and pay. Therefore he appoints certain industrialists, goblins who have shown exceeding loyalty, to maintain large portions of the trade, lands or towns. Where the Baron cannot, various tycoons and moguls oversee and maintain economic and social balance. ''Ranking First ranks denotes profession, not status. '''Hoodlum / Unemployed (Unassigned) - A person without a job. Socialite / Employed / Entrepreneur (Civilian) - A person who freely owns and runs a shop or multiple. Criminal - A thug, gangster, mobster, or any other person who takes part in illegal activities to make money. Security / Mercenary (Hired Gun) – Bruisers of the mob, hired by an individual to attend events and take out individuals who act out of place. Innovator / Scientist - Members with deep understanding of science without necessarily selling their wares are paid to develop new technology, this includes weapons, medicine and other mischellanous goods for the mafia and members. (High Status Ranks below. Basically officers.) Caporegime / Magnate / Trade Lieutenant - A powerful executive of the Syndicate who overlooks a certain division, detailed by the Baron. Baron / Consigliere / Tycoon / Trade Prince - A step up from the Magnate and Caporegime, a rich and powerful ruler who controls a large territory/town and/or a powerful trade/industry; who are typically wealthy and have significant amount of power. Individuals who foresee the decisions of the syndicate, implementing the core values of the group, i.e a caretaker, controls portions of land and typically doesn’t involve their self in illegal activity. Business and revenue is usually handled by the baron and his caporegimes. OOC We are a committed roleplaying guild on Roleplay Heaven. We continuously host events as well as public ones daily sometimes 3-4 times weekly, we normally host in booty-bay and like to roleplay casually, sometimes putting a spin on things, all usually unscripted but well thought; We also have our custom built industrial city, Blacksludge, themed after a modern day industrial-smog invested city, filled with workers. We've also inherited a currency famously used by goblins in Kezan, the macaroon. (http://wowwiki.wikia.com/Macaroon) Affiliates of the guild are free to make their own characters or company's pages. We also plan to describe how purchasing a shop and/or business works, as well as how you can grow independently as a corporation as well. We also plan to host how things are priced as far as, how much our currency is worth within the guild and public areas of Azeroth, and much more! Our phase is hosted within 12420, usually within goblin-archetype areas such as Ratchet, Booty Bay, or the custom-made grand city of Blacksludge. Recruitment Requirements Blacklabel has considerably high standards when recruiting, role-play wise. Not only are you expected to be a good roleplayer, but your role must also fit in our type of guild, a mercenary/mobster type league/drug affiliation. We expect members to be active and contribute to the guild at any time and in any way they can. We also expect roleplayers to not 100% rely on the higher-ranking members, and be responsible enough to start their own roleplays with other guildies. We recruit while we are hosting roleplays and occasionally recruit in LFG at later hours. Latest activity As of late, the Blacklabel Syndicate has mostly departed from the unkempt docks of Booty Bay and returned to bring forth prosperity to Ratchet. Their first order of business - a slave trade, selling laborers of varying races to the highest bidders. Category:Guild Category:Goblin Category:Back story